gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Clothes.dat/GTAIV
Clothes.dat in Grand Theft Auto IV. # # file: clothes.dat # description: File listing cutscene replacements for clothes models and rules # about what clothes models can be used with what # # # Rules: # SETC : # If player has "model1" then set component "comp" to be "model2". # TEX : # If player has "model" then set its texture to be "tex". # HIDE : # If player has "model" then hide component "comp". # CUTS : # If player has "model1" then in a cutscene give them "model2". # IGNORE : # If player has "model" then ignore rules related to "model" # ENDIGNORE : # End the ignoring of rules based on "model". # rule # gimp suit SETC gimpleg head gimpmask gimpmask SETC gimpleg torso gimptorso gimp SETC gimpleg feet gimpfeet gimpshoe SETC gimpleg hands gimphands - HIDE gimpleg legs #police suit SETC policetr torso policeshirt policeshirt SETC policetr feet shoe shoedressblk HIDE policetr legs #medic outfit SETC medictr torso policeshirt medic SETC medictr feet shoe shoedressblk HIDE medictr legs #pimp SETC pimptr torso pimp pimp SETC pimptr feet pimpshoe pimpshoe HIDE pimptr legs #Mechanic Outfit SETC garagetr torso garagetop garagetop SETC garagetr feet bask1 timbergrey HIDE garagetr legs #valet SETC valet legs suit1tr suit1trblk SETC valet feet shoe shoedressblk HIDE valet torso #country bumpkin SETC countrytr torso country country SETC countrytr feet bask1 timbergrey HIDE countrytr legs IGNORE balaclava IGNORE gimpmask IGNORE cornrows IGNORE tramline #hats SETC bandana head head - SETC helmet head head - SETC cowboy head head - SETC trilby head head - SETC hattiger head head - SETC hatmanc head head - SETC cap head head - SETC capknit head head - SETC caprimup head head - SETC capback head head - SETC boxingcap head head - SETC bowler head head - SETC boater head head - SETC beret head head - SETC captruck head head - SETC capover head head - SETC capovereye head head - SETC capside head head - SETC bandknots head flatears - SETC skullycap head flatears - SETC bikerhelmet head head - SETC moto head flatears - ENDIGNORE balaclava ENDIGNORE gimpmask ENDIGNORE cornrows ENDIGNORE tramline IGNORE balaclava IGNORE gimpmask SETC moto head flatears - SETC skullycap head flatears - ENDIGNORE balaclava ENDIGNORE gimpmask #change legs model when wearing boots IGNORE legs IGNORE chonger IGNORE boxingshort IGNORE shorts IGNORE cutoff SETC biker legs worktrboot - SETC boxingshoe legs worktrboot - ENDIGNORE legs ENDIGNORE chonger ENDIGNORE boxingshort ENDIGNORE shorts ENDIGNORE cutoff #change necklaces to bigger one for jackets and shirts EXCLUSIVE neck SETC hoodya necklace neck_hoodya - SETC shirtb necklace neck_shirt - SETC trackytop1 necklace neck_tracky - SETC tshirt necklace neck_tracky - SETC tshirt2 necklace neck_tracky - SETC field necklace neck_field - SETC baseball necklace neck_tracky - SETC bbjack necklace neck_bb - SETC denim necklace neck_shirt - SETC sweat necklace neck_tracky - SETC wcoat necklace neck_shirt - SETC coach necklace neck_shirt - SETC painter necklace neck_shirt - SETC shirta necklace neck_shirt - SETC hawaii necklace neck_shirt - SETC hoodjack necklace neck_hoodya - SETC suit1 necklace neck_shirt - SETC suit2 necklace neck_shirt - SETC leather necklace neck_shirt - SETC policeshirt necklace neck_shirt - ENDEXCLUSIVE neck EXCLUSIVE neck2 SETC hoodya necklace neck2_hoodya - SETC shirtb necklace neck2_shirt - SETC field necklace neck2_field - SETC bbjack necklace neck2_bb - SETC denim necklace neck2_shirt - SETC wcoat necklace neck2_shirt - SETC coach necklace neck2_shirt - SETC painter necklace neck2_shirt - SETC shirta necklace neck2_shirt - SETC hawaii necklace neck2_shirt - SETC hoodjack necklace neck2_hoodya - SETC suit1 necklace neck2_shirt - SETC suit2 necklace neck2_shirt - SETC leather necklace neck2_shirt - SETC policeshirt necklace neck2_shirt - ENDEXCLUSIVE neck2 EXCLUSIVE watch SETC hoodya watch watch_hoody - SETC shirtb watch watch_hoody - SETC field watch watch_hoody - SETC trackytop1 watch watch_hoody - SETC bbjack watch watch_hoody - SETC sweat watch watch_hoody - SETC coach watch watch_hoody - SETC hoodya watch watch_hoody - SETC hoodjack watch watch_hoody - SETC leather watch watch_hoody - ENDEXCLUSIVE watch # extras that get in the way of certain clothes HIDE helmet glasses HIDE moto glasses HIDE boxingcap glasses HIDE hockeymask glasses HIDE balaclava head # cutscene replacement models CUTS head cs_head CUTS cornrows cs_cornrows CUTS afro cs_afro CUTS highafro cs_highafro CUTS wedge cs_wedge CUTS slope cs_slope CUTS flattop cs_flattop CUTS tramline cs_tramline CUTS groovecut cs_groovecut CUTS jheri cs_jheri CUTS mohawk cs_mohawk CUTS elvishair cs_elvishair CUTS gimpmask cs_gimpmask CUTS hands cs_hands CUTS bandana cs_bandana CUTS bandknots cs_bandknots CUTS zorromask cs_zorro CUTS bandmask cs_bandmask CUTS flatears cs_flatears CUTS bikerhelmet cs_bikerhelmet end Category:Modding Category:Modifications Category:GTA IV files Category:Clothesdata